


Cozy

by kesktoon04



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case, Comfort, Cute, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: On a case, you and Reid get stuck in a very small space. New feelings are surfaced, and it’s just cute.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader
> 
> Word Count:786
> 
> Warnings: tight space, angst, fluff

As you round the corner you hear footsteps, so you click the safety off of your gun. Two more steps in that direction, and you come face to face with another gun. You recognize it as Spencer’s and click the safety back on you gun before saying, “Don’t shoot me, Reid.”

He smiles slightly and nods before lowering his gun as well. He sees something behind you, and the smile on his face is replaced by a stern look as he says, “Y/N, come on! Now!”

You turn to see what he saw, but he grabs your hand and pulls you with him before you can see. He holds onto your hand while he runs until he feels your going on your own accord.You follow him in a zig-zag pattern. “Spencer what was it?”

“The unsub. Listen to me, Y/N. He had an automatic rifle, we weren’t going to be able to fight him and his partner who was behind him.”

Nodding your head, you spin to look behind you as you keep moving. Hearing distant footsteps approaching rapidly, you ask, “What should we do?”

“We’ll hide and wait it out.” Spencer looks at you and sighs softly before speaking up again, “There’s a small, boxy container about 100 feet away. Go get in it.”

“What about you-”

“I’ll meet you there.” He looks at you with pleading eyes and gestures in the direction of the container. “Please, just go.”

Hating to see the worry in his eyes, you nod. After you nod, he gently shoves you in the right direction and you do the rest yourself, making it to the container in less than a minute. You huddle in the corner of the cool bin, tensing when you hear footsteps approaching again.

Holding you gun in your lap, safety off, you prepare yourself as the container opens. “Don’t shoot me, Y/N.”

You sigh and put the weapon back down, sliding over as much as you can so the tall man can join you. “Sorry, about that.”

“Don’t be.”

You look around with what little light you can see coming from the warehouse through a small hole in the top on the box. Your eyes focus on the man in front of- The man basically on you.

“Spencer what did you do?” You ask curiously, realizing that he hadn’t come straight to the container.

“Nothing, it’s not important.” His eyes become slightly shifty and the space that they were in suddenly felt smaller. You weren’t one to have claustrophobia, but this certainly felt like a tight fit.

“Spencer.” You say in a warning tone.

“Y/N, it’s really nothing I was trying to get a signal so I can text the team but it didn’t go through.” He looks at you with a sincere expression. “I promise.”

“Why don’t you just use the intercom?” Your voice sounds as if you think you one-upped the genius as you tap your ear piece.

“They won’t work in here. We’re in a metal box, Y/N.” Spencer chuckles and it makes you smile. You loved the sound of his voice.

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Hey Y/N?” He touches your cheek gently and you feel yourself blush even more than you were before.

“Y-Yes?” You mentally slap yourself for stuttering and look into his eyes as best you can with the poor lighting.

“You’re blushing.”

You smile wide and glare at him playfully, not sure if he could see you or not. “Whatever.” You mumble, looking up into the small source of artificial light. You can all but feel his smirk radiating off of him.

You guys just sat there in silence after that, but you didn’t miss the way he shifted closer to you in order to block the entrance from you when he heard footsteps.

Someone knocks on the container and it makes both of you freeze and hold your breath. It was so quiet, you swore you could hear you heart screaming at you. You feel something grab your hand and smile to yourself as soon as you look over at Spencer.

“Spencer Reid, Y/N Y/L/N, it’s me, it’s JJ.” You hear the feminine voice of the blonde ring through the container and sigh in relief. 

“I guess your text wen through after all. Let’s go Spence.” You look away with a sort of sad expression and try to mask it.

“Not yet. There’s something I want to do first.”

With that, Spencer leans down and kisses you gently on the lips. “Thank you Y/N. Now we can go.”

As you climb out of the metal, Spencer reached down to help you up and once again, that stupid little smirk that you love is resonating all around you.


End file.
